So She Dances
by excuse.my.muse
Summary: oneshot.inspired by josh groban's song So She Dances from the album Awake. The thoughts, feelings, and actions of Fox and Theresa before they met.AU THEROX


**"So She Dances"**

Fox watched the guests dance. He hated this place. The Ethan and Gwen's reception was a bore. Nothing had happened yet. The wedding had gone off without a hitch, which was a surprise to all of the guests because they had been expecting Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane, Fox's step mommy and Ethan's ex-fiancée, to stop it. But instead she had just put on a brave face and smiled. Fox had to give it to her, with what he had heard she had loved his brother intensely; to the point of giving up her own life to save his own. Now THAT was love, if love even existed. The only type of love that Fox knew was sex. He couldn't exactly call it love making, since he never even knew the girl's names, let alone love them. Sure Fox Crane had been known to have been in infatuations, but even those were mostly sexual. Fox finished off his martini. He grabbed another and headed to the patio to the garden just as the band stuck up a melodic tune. And he saw her….

A waltz when she walks in the room  
She pulls back the hair from her face  
She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight  
Even her shadow has grace

… Theresa had had enough. She was sick of being here, of trying to prove to everyone she was stronger than any of their notions about her. She wasn't about them see her pain. She had wanted to sob throughout the entire ceremony and leap into Ethan's arms. But she couldn't. He wouldn't take her back, he couldn't. It was against his beliefs, his morals, against everything he based his life upon. He would marry Gwen; he would stay faithful to her. She would do anything to have him back, but she needed to move on, she needed to live her life again, but most of all she needed to get the hell out of here. Theresa looked out the window, no one was on the patio, and maybe she could dance and be happy there, away from everyone's preying eyes and notions about her. She slipped out of the shindig and slowly walked across the patio. The moon was full tonight. Its rays danced upon the gorgeous Crane gardens. The band inside played a beautiful tune and she began to sway along. She knotted her hair out of her face and began to dance letting all of her emotions, worries, and troubles out….

A waltz for the girl out of reach  
She lifts her hands up to the sky  
She moves with the music  
The song is her lover  
The melody's making her cry  
So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently 

… She seemingly floated across the room. It was as if her feet never touched the floor. She seamed to glisten in the moonlight. Fox was memorized. _'Was this the other side of the legendary Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald? Had anyone else seen her flawless beauty at its peak?'_ Fox wondered. His step mother was famous for being cold hearted, gold-digging whore that took no prisoners. '_She must be another misconceived story that sold.'_ Fox knew all to well how the tabloids exaggerated. Unlike how he was portrayed by the tabloids he did know how to take a no from a woman. _'Had Theresa been misunderstood?'_ Fox caught a glimpse of tears flowing freely from her face. Though her beauty was retained, she seemed to lose a little bit of the life within her. What could have caused an angel to cry? Oh yes, the Sainted Ethan. What she saw in his cowardly half-brother he couldn't figure out for the life of him. Neither could he figure out how Ethan could give up this vision for that horse-faced bitch. It was such a confusing mess. Fox looked back up to her face. She was still dancing and crying. Fox felt something he had never felt before. It was compassion. His heart twisted in pain for her. She had been played by Ethan, given her dreams, only for them to be snatched from her so cruelly. He wanted to take her in his arms and make all her fears and pains fly away. Though he had never seen it, he knew she must have had a illuminating smile that could give light to the night sky. He knew somewhere in his heart that her eyes could take the place of the stars if they sparkled with happiness again. He wanted his angel to smile again, but where to start...

A waltz for the chance I should take  
But how will I know where to start?  
She's spinning between constellations and dreams  
Her rhythm is my beating heart

… Her heart felt like it was breaking and mending at the same time. She knew that with ever tear that fell from her eyes, one day there would be a smile, with ever crack in her heart as the emotions poured out, there would be another to mend it. No, there wouldn't. Theresa refused to depend on someone else. She refused to live her life based on someone else. She would live for herself, and maybe one day soon she would love again and be able to give herself fully to that person. But in order to do that she needed to find her entire self. The only thing she could remember about herself was that she wanted Ethan. Hadn't she had some other dreams? Had she not wanted to be a fashion designer? Had she not wanted to be a singer? Had she not wanted to be a dancer? What had happened to all those dreams? Had she really given up her life for a man that would not even accept her? Yes, she had. She had almost lost the most important thing in her life; her very own life. No one was worth losing herself for. Sure she could lay down her life for those she loved, but unless she had a life to give there was nothing to lie down. She would return to her dreams before Ethan, or find new ones. She would take time to look at the stars again and dream. She would live again. But first she would learn to forget. She would let go of Ethan in this dance, so Theresa danced with the rhythm of song she prayed to God to send her an angel to love her…

So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently 

… Fox desperately wanted to comfort Theresa. He couldn't even explain to himself why it was so important to him. But she hadn't really done anything wrong in his opinion. Sure she had gotten knocked up by his father, married him and kept it a secret from Ethan. Damn if Theresa had gone up to him and said that she was sorry Fox was pretty sure he would forgive her in an instant. She was too damn beautiful, no gorgeous, to hate. Fox was pretty sure anyone and everyone that didn't like Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane was either deluded, jealous, or ignorant. A woman that had the guts to go to their ex-fiancée, whom they loved more than their own lives, wedding to a woman they hated more than anything else in existence must be an incredible woman. This alluring Theresa had captivated Fox's heart at first dance, not that Fox was about to admit he loved her. He had spent too much god damn time investing in the fact that love was a disillusion to suddenly recognize its existence in his very own heart. He closed his eyes as his heart told him to go up to her, to let her know him and know his feelings, because he couldn't just stand on the sidelines watching her life anymore, he had to be apart of it…

I can't keep on watching forever  
I'd give up this view just to tell her

When I close my eyes I can see  
The spotlights are bright on you and me  
We've got the floor  
And you're in my arms  
How could I ask for more?

…Theresa continued dancing in the moonlight. She was so lonely. She closed her eyes as the last tears escaped. She imagined two strong arms enveloping her in a secure hold sending her love. She imagined a caring face that smiled down on her. She imagined a warm body shielding her. She imagined an angel ready to catch her if she fell, but she could never imagine that he was closer than ever…

So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently 

…Fox imagined holding her soft small body against his. He imagined her silky hair sending an aroma that would be ever engraved into his memory. Fox quickly opened his eyes. He couldn't stand it anymore. He was going to go to his angel. He was going to the woman that had changed him without even knowing him. He was going to give up his perfect view of her swaying body, if only to sway with it…

I can't keep on watching forever  
And I'm givin' up this view just to tell her

The End


End file.
